Say I Love You
by kilcrease
Summary: Lily Evans does everything alone, and her peers torment her every day. One day, Lily's roundhouse kick accidentally hits the innocent James Potter, the most popular boy in school. (AU, MAGIC RARELY INVOLVED)


We Kissed

CHAPTER 1

Yesterday, our class cat died. It seemed like it ate something it shouldn't have. I bet it was you guys. I saw three girls yesterday hovering around the rabbit cage. I guess it was the Slytherin girls.

"That was because of Lily." a bulky girl said.

"She said it'd eat anything, so we should feed it something." a rather tall, African American girl said.

"We said we didn't want to, but she forced us." said another girl chiming in with her friends.

No, it wasn't me...

I didn't do anything...

Why are you all doing this?

* * *

I woke up from my bedroom in Cokeworth. First things first, introduction. I'm Lily Evans and I'm from a muggle family. A muggle-born.

It was finally the day to go back to Hogwarts. Hurrah. I was that kid who sat alone, always answering teacher's question. So unsurprisingly, I have no friends. Yup. The friend-less Gryffindor.

I patted my cat, Artemis. She was a long, lean muscular cat with pale with shiningly moon eyes.

I got out of bed and headed to the shower.

I showered, obviously.

"Lily, don't leave the water on while you're washing your hair." My mum called as she walked past the bathroom.

At breakfast it was the same 'I-Hate-You-Freak' vibe from Petunia. I honestly didn't know what traits Petunia inherited from our family. My mum was a beautiful ex-model who gave up her career to start a family. My dad was a handsome, ordinary man with laughter wrinkles surrounding his eyes.

"I put up wind chimes." Mum said.

"Feels summery, doesn't it?" Dad asked trying to remove the tension which was floating through the air.

"Yeah, but isn't it a little late for that?" I asked, wanting to eat breakfast in peace.

Artemis was curled up by my feet, waiting for me to slip her some of my food.

"It's never too late," Dad said.

"Nothing starts until you begin." Mom chimed in.

"What?" Petunia snapped.

"A quote from a song." Dad began to start singing.

"Ohh. Nothing starts until you begin." Dad said pretty much off-tone.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter at Dad's humour. Except Petunia, of course.

"Uh-huh. Of course." Petunia said.

Artemis began scratching at my legs.

"Oh, yeah. You need food too." I said to Artemis.

She hissed. I quickly laid out tuna fish and a bowl of milk.

I zipped into my green sweater, a sweater sent from my Aunt Marge. It was a raggedy sweater, while Petunia received a nice blouse. Fair, am I right?

My mum dressed like always, but still beautiful: a white blouse, slacks, and earrings in her ears. What kind of earrings? No idea.

"I'll see you later, Petunia." I said hoping she would respond. She did, but not what I was hoping for.

"Whatever, freak!"

The words stung but I was determined to not let her see me cry.

My parents drove me to the Hogwarts Express station in our Toyota Corolla. Yes, mum was an-model, but we weren't exactly rich.

"Bye, Lily!" Dad said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bye, honey!" Mum said as she kissed my cheek.

I embraced them both, then walked toward the station. We had a few minutes, at most until we actually have to board the train.

I watched the time, patiently. I heard people snickering, I saw people watching. I saw it all.

A group of Gryffindor girls, 'the sluts' I heard them laughing behind my back.

A few tears were forming at my eyes, but I didn't know why I was threatening to cry. I heard it even at home with my sister.

"The loner girl."

"The virgin of Gryffindor."

"What an embarrassment."

Heard it all the time, and seen it.

Still, I had my head held high.

A loud, ching-chong came from the bell. Time to board.

Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy

As usual, the school sluts wearing their short-shorts, or if you will, ass shorts.

"Lily."

I turned to see who it was.

Obviously, a gang of Slytherins. (Tbh, I love Slytherins. I'm in Hufflepuff, though.)(I just play them to be rude because we need an evil group of and Slytherin went to my mind. I'm sorry, my fellow Slytherins.)

"How many years have you been single?" asked Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix was your everyday slutty bitch. Bellatrix is a tall, beautiful girl with long, thick, shining black hair. She had a proud face which was passed down from Black to Black. She has thin lips, forever in a permanent snarl. She basically was a woman who demanded superiority.

I blinked, but still continued to walked down the hall.

"She ignored us." whispered Bellatrix.

"Well, you can't ask rude questions like that." scolded Narcissa.

"It's a wonder how you ended in Slytherin." Bellatrix said.

"It's obviously been 16 years."

"Lame!" I heard.

I haven't had a friend, let alone a boyfriend for 16 years.

And I plan on beating my record.

* * *

I have been in a few groups, who called themselves my friends. But I realized something.

When I have so-called friends, I only get hurt.

Take Petunia for an example. She hates me because I'm a witch. We used to be best buddies.

I don't need them.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe what happened yesterday."

"I get wind of Beauxbaton's, full of cute chicks, with big tits, so I was super excited to check them out, but they all go after _you!"_ Sirius complained.

Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of 'casual elegance'.

"Did they?" James asked, grinning.

"Even the cutest one had the hots for you." Sirius pouted.

James is a tall, thin thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck at at the end. He had an air of indefinable air of being well cared for and even adored. Although, his thin frame he was quite well-built from playing Chaser on Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

"Don't act all oblivious." Sirius said.

"Don't underestimate my vision." Sirius scolded.

"Sorry, mate." James said smirking.

"Don't wor-"

"Sorry, that I'm so hot." James grinned.

Sirius at that moment looked ready to explode, until he started laughing.

"So, did you get her number?"

"Nope."

"What? How? Why?!"

James shrugged. "It's not like I had to."

"Mate, she so wanted you to ask her for her number." Sirius said.

"What a waste."

"You think so?" James asked.

"She looked just like the other girls to me." James said casually.

"The Hogwarts' most popular guy really is different from the rest of us." Sirius, as usual making a big deal out of nothing.

"The wizarding word admired, the wizarding world kind, James Potter."

"Do I detect sarcasm?" James asked slyly.

Two Ravenclaw's intelligent, but followers, not leaders were dressed in too short skirts in the background. Unsurprisingly, they were swooning over THE James Potter.

Sirius waved excitedly to them, but they rolled their eyes at them. Don't get him wrong, he was still Hogwarts' bad boy, but James had an air of handsomeness.

"Don't tell me _all_ girls look the same to you." Sirius said.

"Not all." He said as he turned the corridor.

"But they're all equal in my eyes."

"James!" said a familiar, perky voice. Sirius blushed knowing who it was, but oblivious to the name she called.

A girl with brunette pigtails with olive eyes came running down the hall. She was wearing Gryffindor robe colours with a short, short skirt. She had large breast which seemed to move up and down as she move. (MB.)

"Good morning!" Anastasia said.

"Anastasia!" Sirius ran forward and had his arms open for a hug.

Anastasia dodged past his arms and hugged James around his waist.

Sirius stood there oblivious to what had happened.

Anastasia disentangled herself from him and said, "Where were you last night?"

"I called you, but you didn't answer."

"I went to dinner with some girls from Beauxbaton." James said coolly.

"What? You should've invited me."

"Sorry. I promise next time."

"You mean it?" Anastasia said with wide eyes.

"We should all go to go karaoke together sometime, too." She said happily.

"Sure."

"Later!"

Anastasia ran off to meet with her fellow Gryffindors. Sirius still stood there with his arms open.

"Mate? What are you doing?" James said obviously amused.

Sirius sighed, and collapsed his arms. "Are you trying to steal Anastasia from me, too? Sirius said with an unbelievably dark voice.

"What?"

Sirius turned around sharply. "Anastasia's seriously my angel!"

"Especially, her boobs are awesome." Sirius said.

"That's all you look at."

Sirius slapped his arm through the air, "Not true!"

"She's more than boobs!"

"Anastasia is.."

Sirius stepped back and knocked into somebody, causing them to fall.

"Whoops."

A girl with long, auburn hair was on her knees and hands. She was wearing a knee-length skirt, which not many people wear at Hogwarts'.

"Sorry, sorry." Sirius said quickly.

She turned her head, she looked at James and pierced him in place with her startlingly green eyes.

"Hey, it was an accident, all right?" Sirius said.

She stood up and then walked away.

"She's such a weirdo." Sirius remarked as he watched her.

"Who is she?" James asked.

"You don't know?"

"That's Lily Evans. She's in my Potions and Charms class."

James stared at the retreating figure of her.

"She's always like that. She never talks." Sirius ranted.

"I bet no one's ever heard her voice."

"I don't know what her deal is."

"She's not my type anyway."

"Hmm.." James said in thought.

James smiled.

"She's kind of.."

"Interesting."

* * *

The bell rung, signalling the school day was over. The whole school filed out of their classes, and walked toward their dorms, or the library. Depending on their social status. Girls with their too-short skirts and boys with their black slacks, walked calmly down corridors and false steps.

Two Hufflepuff girls followed closely behind James and Sirius while one Ravenclaw walked ahead.

"What's the point of these morning assemblies?" Sirius complained.

A Hufflepuff student with a skirt, smallest of them all was trying to hold down her skirt as she walked up the stairs.

"You girls are looking scandalous!" Sirius said, seductively.

Sirius ran after them.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"You little pervert!"

Sirius, unknowingly was running at the Hufflepuff prefect and said, "50 points from Gryffindor!"

"If you wanna hide them, then don't have your skirts so short." Sirius said.

"Hey, don't be an arse, Sirius."

"I'm giving them advice!" Sirius said as the two girls looked at each other.

Sirius turned back to them and said, "It's even hotter when you try to hide 'em."

"You'll give the guys the wrong idea and make them think you want it." Sirius said as he shook his head.

"You're the only pervert here!" the Ravenclaw said.

"You sound like an old man!" said the Hufflepuff prefect.

"Anyway, James you went to dinner with Beauxbatons, right?"

"Was it a mixer?"

"Nah, we just grabbed something to eat."

"But that's not fair. you should go eat with us."

"Yeah, I will. Soon." James said.

"All right!"

"It's a promise!"

Sirius was frowning, but then turned his attention back to stairs. A girl with auburn (red) hair was walking up the stairs wearing a knee-length skirt.

"You don't see a knee-length skirt every day." Sirius said slyly.

"That's pretty scandalous, too." Sirius figured.

Sirius walked slowly, but at a nice pace up the stairs toward the girl.

"Huh?" James asked.

Sirius stuck out two fingers and moved to touch the edge of the skirt. "Let's see who's wearing it..."

He tugged on it, and then the girl stopped walking.

"Huh? Oh, it's you."

"Hey, Sirius, what are you doing?" James asked as he walked toward them.

Lily took a step back. She swung her leg, while her hair gently flew. James barely had time to think, until he processed what was going to happen.

She stuck her leg out, and then sent a powerful roundhouse kick to his jaw. He flew down the stairs, and roughly hit it.

"James!" all girls cried out.

Lily turned around, and had her eyes closed thoughtfully.

Sirius knelt by James' side and said, "James?"

James looked up at Lily in shock.

"Everyone always says it's an 'accident'.."

"So why does it always keep happening?"

"Leave me alone, you asshole!"

"I hope you die!"

She turned then, stormed up the stairs.

* * *

As she walked away, the girls gossiped.

"She's so mean!"

"Sirius is the one who did it!"

"James?"

"Are you okay?"

James' face broke into a grin, and then started laughing almost maniacally.

"Ow.."

"Did you hit your head?" Sirius asked worried.

"Lily Evans."

* * *

"Let's go home together." said a kid in the back of her Potions class.

"Huh? Don't you have a club?"

"Not today."

A Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were all glaring at Lily as she picked up her bag and headed to the door.

"What's her problem?"

"Who does she think she is?"

* * *

I grabbed my bag, holding my parchment and quills, and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Baubles" I say, flavorless.

As I headed to the girl's dorm, I ignored the strange and even burning hatred from other people. After that day, nothing will bother me.

I reached into my chest, and immediately a crumpled, I assume, ripped parchment note fluttered out of my chest.

"How dare you kick an innocent guy?"

"Apologize, bitch!"

No tears welled up. I snorted at these notes. Apologize? I'm not a pavement digging whore. I'm Lily Evans and I'll stand strong.

I held onto the note, and left the girl's dorm.

I left the Gryffindor tower, and left to go walking to the Great Lake.

"Lily Evans.." I heard a voice behind me.

* * *

Reflexively, I turned around to see the mysterious voice.

"Hey." James said. James held up his hand and I saw a dark-purplish colour on his hand.

I flashed back to the moment where I roundhouse kicked him. My eyes instantly glanced at the note that was left in my chest.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to apologize,"

"Apologize?" I say a little taken back.

"What for?"

"Because it my friend who upset you,"

"Sirius, the guy who pulled your skirt is my friend,"

"He told me you're in his Charms class,"

"News to me. I don't talk to anyone in my class."

"He's pretty girl-crazy, but he doesn't mean any harm,"

"I guess it was pretty unpleasant, though."

I looked down at the ground, until he said;

"Lily Evans, I'm sorry."

I looked up from the ground and said, "Okay, w-well I'm sorry, too,"

I crumpled the paper even more. "Sorry for accidentally kicking you."

I looked down at the ground. ashamed, until I heard a laugh.

"Sorry,"

"Can't believe you roundhouse kicked me out of nowhere!"

My face flushed pink, and my eyes began to water. (Not the waterworks.. please not the waterworks.)

James looked up and he must have saw how it troubled me. "Oh, sorry. Seriously."

"Can I go now?"

"You're pretty fun." He said as I turned away, beginning to walk away. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks.

"F-fun?"

"Fun to pick on?"

"No, not at all."

"It's more like, I think it'd be fun to get to know you."

"I don't understand."

"What I mean is... How do I put this?"

I, not wanting to know what he was going to say, I walked away saying, "I don't care."


End file.
